1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices which are currently known include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode device (OLED device), a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
Particularly, the OLED device includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween, and an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton emits energy to emit light.
Since the OLED device has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require a separate light source unlike the LCD, a thickness and a weight thereof may be reduced. Further, since the OLED device has high-grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed, the OLED device receives attention as a next-generation display device.
Such a display device is formed by laminating a display panel, a polarizer, a resin layer, and a window on a substrate in sequence. In addition, a printing layer is formed at a lower edge of the window to prevent the lower portion of the window from being observed from (exposed to) the outside. In this case, the edge of the polarizer is positioned inside the printing layer.
However, there is a problem in that the edge of the polarizer positioned inside the printing layer is observed from (exposed to) the outside when a user views the edge from the top of the window in an oblique direction.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.